A new variety of black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.) was discovered by the applicant near West Lafayette, Ind. in a black walnut planting of seedling progeny from previously selected trees for outstanding timber producing potential. This selection has been designated as BW420, a seedling progeny of BW 205 (unpatented) which is a progeny of BW 97 (unpatented) in records maintained by the applicant on the performance of the selection and grafts made from the selection and will be known henceforth as ‘Beineke 8’. The male parent is unknown, as is generally the case with black walnut trees (Beineke, 1989).
A new and distinct cultivar of black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.) is distinctly characterized by rapid growth rate and fairly strong central stem tendency, thereby producing good timber qualities, the trait of commercial interest. ‘Beineke 8’ was 22 years old when described at a location near West Lafayette, Ind.
After the original clone was selected, and assigned an identity number of BW420 the aforesaid tree was reproduced by collecting scions from it and grafting these onto common black walnut rootstocks at American Forestry Technologies, Inc., West Point, Ind. These asexual reproductions ran true to the originally discovered tree and to each other in all respects. Because neither BW 97 nor BW 205 were planted on the same site and were no longer available, further comparisons with the parent tree were not possible.